In conventional multiple packs, e.g. in the form of bowls subdivided into a plurality of compartments or chambers, the manufacturing process leads to problems, when the compartments are filled with different products, if the respective properties of the different products mean that they are subjected to production or treatment processes which are basically different or that they would have to be managed or handled differently in some other way even though this is difficult or impossible because of the fact that the individual products are located in one and the same multiple bowl or multiple pack. So far, it has been tolerated that different products are treated uniformly and thus not ideally, so that in the case of a multiple pack containing a ready-made meal for example, the different components, e.g. vegetables and meat, are cooked for the same length of time and thus not ideally.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of producing a multiple pack with which the above-mentioned problems can be overcome.